A Round Trip to Love
by Seteroberi
Summary: Akashi dengan segala tuntutannya dan Kuroko yang tulus mencintainya. Terinspirasi dengan movie berjudul sama.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Karakter bukan milik saya, cerita juga bukan sepenuhnya milik.  
Saya disini hanya jadi juru ketik. LOL

 **A Round Trip to Love**

Malam sunyi terpecahkan oleh suara mesin pendeteksi detak jatung. Didalam kamar VVIP salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Singapura. Akashi Seijuurou memandang gelapnya malam yang menembus kaca kamar. Sunyi, meski sebenarnya tak hanya dia seorang yang berada disana.

Seorang pemuda lain tetidur damai diatas ranjang putih, jika bukan karena masker oksigen mungkin orang lain salah mengira dia hanya tidur biasa. Bukannya koma. Kuroko Tetsuya, 2 bulan sudah pemuda manis itu koma. Dan tak sekalipun seorang Akashi meninggalkan kamarnya. Menemani pemuda biru muda.

 _"Aku mencintaimu..."_ Suara lemah itu menggema dikepala Akashi.

 _"Cinta ini adalah dosa..."_ Selalu seperti ini.

 _"Dan karenanya aku kehilangan segalanya..."_ Setiap kali dia lengah, kenangan itu berputar bagai kaset rusak. Seakan-akan memaksanya untuk ingat bila semua ini nyata salahnya.

 **Flassback**

Semua murni saat itu. Tak ada noda apapun dalam perasaan mereka.

Akashi dan Kuroko saling mengenal semenjak mereka tinggal satu kamar di asrama universitas. Ini tahun ke 2 mereka. Karena perbaikan asrama, Kuroko harus pindah kamar sementara. Dan tak sengaja dari hasil pembagian dia mendapatkan kamar paling mewah di asrama.

Meski tak begitu mengenal, tapi Kuroko tidak sebegitu antisosial hingga tak tau siapa Akashi Seijuurou. Anak seorang pengusaha besar, keluarga Akashi sendiri adalah salah satu donatur besar pada universitas ini. Maka dari itu bukan hal yang aneh jika dia mendapat nilai spesial dimata universitas maupun masyarakat kampus.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, jurusan sastra bahasa. Salam kenal.."

"Akashi Sejuurou, jurusan Ekonomi. Salam kenal.."

Saat itu tak ada apa-apa. Hanya perasaan murni. Semua berjalan wajar. Mereka tinggal dalam satu ruang yang sama, melakukan aktifitas yang tak banyak berbeda seperti sebelumnya.

Sampai hari itu. Hal yang tak biasa terjadi. Kuroko bangun lebih awal, karena dia berencana melanjutkan tugas semalam yang belum juga selesai. Dengan lunglai dia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sebagai catatan. Hanya di kamar Akashi yang berisi kamar mandi khusus untuknya seorang. Karena untuk yang lain 2 kamar berisi 4 orang barulah mendapat satu kamar mandi.

Mungkin karena nyawa Kuroko belum lengkap, hingga dia tak ingat untuk mengunci kamar mandi. Salah satu hal yang tidak biasa dia lakukan. Menggosok gigi, berkumur, dan melepas pakaian. Hingga sedetik sebelum menyalakan shower, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Pintu yang berbaris lurus dengan shower, membuat Akashi, yang tak sadar jika ada orang didalam bisa melihat tubuh Kuroko yang telanjang bulat.

Membeku, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Hingga Kuroko berkata, "Maaf, aku lupa mengunci pintu. Bisa tolong tutup pintunya?" Terhenyak, Akashi menutup pintu.

Sejak hari itu sikap Akashi sedikit banyak berubah. Bukannya dulu dia dingin, hanya saja tak seperhatian sekarang.

"Kuroko, istirahatlah sebentar. Ini sudah jam makan malam. Aku sudah membelikanmu makanan. Jadi makanlah sebelum dingin."

"Kuroko, sepertinya baju itu kurang tebal. Pakailah syal ini. Kemarin aku menemukannya dilemari, sudah lama tak kupakai. Kelihatan cocok untukmu. Jadi ambilah."

"Kuroko, ada typo pada resume yang kau buat ini. Bukannya kanji ini salah?" Dan entah sejak kapan jurusan Ekonomi lebih mengerti kanji dibanding sastra bahasa? Kuroko tau Akashi pintar. Tapi entah kenapa perhatian yang dia dapat ini terkadang membuatnya kesal.

Kuroko memang senang jika ada orang yang memberinya makanan gratis, hingga anak kampus sepertinya bisa hidup lebih layak. Atau ada yang memberi barang bermerek yang tak mau dia tahu berapa banyak nilai nol untuk membelinya. Tapi sebagai salah satu mahasiswa unggulan jurusan Sastra, harga dirinya terluka dengan pengetahuan Akashi yang tak masuk akal bagi mahasiswa Ekonomi.

"Akashi-kun memang bisa segalanya ya. Aku yakin bahkan untuk hal yang paling menjijikan sekalipun jika itu Akashi-kun pasti mampu melakukannya."Sindir si biru.

"Seperti biasa, Kuroko memang raja bermulut sadis. Tapi akan ku anggap itu sebagai pujian. Terima kasih." Balas Akashi tak mau kalah.

"Huh... Akashi-kun tak menyangkalnya. Jadi benar jika Akashi-kun bisa melakukan hal yang menjijikan?"

Tertawa pelan, tawa khas yang menawan. Akashi menjawab, "Sayangnya ada satu hal yang sampai sekarang belum bisa kulakukan."

Kuroko penasaran. "Eh? Ternyata ada kata `belum bisa` di kamus Akashi-kun ya? Memang apa itu?"

Tersenyum tipis, Akashi pun berjalan mendekati Kuroko, lalu bebisik tepat di telingannya. "Aku masih belum bisa mendapatkanmu..."

Andai bisa mengulang waktu. Kuroko berharap tak pernah menanyakannya. Tidak! Jika bisa Kuroko ingin hari dimana dia lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu tak pernah ada. Karena itu adalah awal dimana dia akan kehilangan segalanya. Awal dimana dia menyesali segalanya.

"Tetsu!" Sebuah tepukan dipundak menyadarkan pemuda biru yang duduk di bench tepi lapangan basket kampus. Seorang pemuda berkulit tan duduk disampingnya sambil mengelap keringat.

"Kau dari tadi melamunkan apa?"

Kuroko menyerahkan botol air minum pada temanya, Aomine. Menggelengkan kepala, "Tak ada. Hanya... Aomine-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Aomine menyemburkan minumannya, tak menyangka akan apa yang ditanyakan teman sejak SMP nya itu. Setahunya Kuroko itu bagai bocah SD yang polos dan tak tau apa itu namanya cinta-cintaan. Memang wajahnya manis untuk ukuran laki-laki, dia juga mungil. Tapi ekspresinya yang bagai tembok dan kata-katanya yang agak sadis sekalinya bicara, membuat gadis yang jatuh cinta padanya langsung mengambil langkah mundur teratur. Jadi jangan salahkan Aomine jika memberi tanggapan yang berlebihan.

"Hah?! Kau habis di tembak?"

Kuroko memutar bola matanya, sebal. "Aku bilang seandainya, bukan berarti itu terjadi padaku, Aomine-kun."

Aomine pura-pura tak peduli, lalu menjawab. "Tergantung, dia hot atau tidak. Kalau ukurannya F keatas, tentu langsung kuajak ke ranjang."

Kuroko menghela nafas, bodohnya dia bertanya pada temannya yang mesum satu ini. "Lalu bagaimana kalau dia memang hot, tapi punya sesuatu yang menyembul di antara kaki bukan didepan dadanya?"

Lagi Aomine menyemburkan minumannya, bahkan sampai tersedak parah. "Apa?! Kau mau kuantar ke rumah sakit, Tetsu? Sepertinya setelah sekamar dengan setan merah itu kalimatmu makin ngawur saja!"

"Ini masih seandainya, Aomine-kun. Jawab saja kenapa?" Kuroko mulai sewot. Pasalnya dia tak berharap Akashi masuk dalam obrolan ini. Karena memang dialah subyek yang dimaksud.

Berpikir sejenak, berusaha memilah jawaban yang tepat untuk membuat teman birunya ini tak salah persepsi esoknya. "Aku sebenarnya tak pernah ditembak oleh seseorang yang punya sesuatu menyembul di antara kaki. Tapi tetap saja aku akan menolak. Bagaimanapun mengencani wanita berdada besar lebih nyaman. Dan tentu lebih nyaman bagi orang lain juga untuk melihat."

Kuroko tersenyum kecut. Bagaimana dia lupa? Tentu saja jelas mana yang lebih baik. Bahkan jika itu dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Lagi pula ini bukan jaman dimana hal seperti itu sudah dilegalkan. Toh apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya jika tau anaknya berorientasi seksual salah? Yah bukan berarti dia ingin menerima Akashi. Hanya saja, apa yang mengganjal dihatinya ini?

"Yah.. tapi.." Aomine melanjutkan, "Jika kau yang nembak, pasti langsung kuterima.." Sebuah pukulan diperut menjadi hadiah kalimat Aomine.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Aomine, Kuroko mengambil jalan memutar menuju asrama. Walau sebenarnya malam ini cukup dingin. Kuroko hanya tak mau cepat sampai, karena tak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi Akashi nanti. Memang tadi pagi dia sempat mengelak pernyataan pemuda merah itu dengan lari ke kamar mandi untuk siap-siap berangkat kuliah. Tapi malam ini bagaimana?

Ingin rasanya Kuroko menginap dikamar lain. Tapi apa daya, kamar lain sudah penuh. Makanya Akashi harus berbagi ranjang king sizenya dengan Kuroko. Sedangkan menginap di hotel bukan pilihan, karena uang Kuroko yang pas-pasan.

Membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati. Yang Kuroko temukan hanyalah lampu yang masih belum menyala. Sepertinya malam ini Akashi akan pulang telat. Kuroko lupa jika sebentar lagi universitasnya akan mengadakan acara, jadi sebagai anggota BEM, Akashi pastinya sibuk mempersiapkannya.

Seperti yang Kuroko duga, frekuensi pertemuannya dengan Akashi benar-benar menurun drastis. Tak jarang pemuda merah itu tak kembali ke asrama sehari-dua hari. Jikapun kembali hanya untuk berganti pakaian, itupun disaat Kuroko tak ada. Terasa bagai menghidar, tapi Kuroko tak mau besar kepala. Toh ini malah menguntungkannya.

Sampai suatu malam pintu kamar diketuk oleh tamu yang tak terduga. Nijimura kakak kelas merangkap ketua BEM datang. "Maaf mengganggu, boleh aku masuk? Aku datang untuk mengambil proposal yang dibuat Akashi. Jika kau mau tahu."

Belum sempat mempersilahkan, Nijimura sudah ngeloyor masuk kamar. Menggeledah meja belajar Akashi. "Kenapa bukan Akashi-kun sendiri yang mengambilkan untuk Senpai?" Tanya Kuroko penasaran. Apa segitu tak maunya Akashi bertemu dengannya sampai harus meminta orang lain mengambilkan barangnya? Sedikit banyak hati Kuroko terluka. Entah karena apa. Dia sendiri juga tak tau.

"Kau belum tau ya?" Masih asyik mencari, Nijimura menjawab, "Akashi tadi masuk rumah sakit."

Kuroko terkejut, tak menduga jawaban yang didapat. "Masuk rumah sakit?"

"Bocah itu entah kenapa akhir-akhir memaksakan diri dan tak pernah istirahat. Jadi dia tadi siang pingsan dan dibawa kerumah sakit."

Mendekati Nijimura, Kuroko kembali bertanya. "Rumah sakit mana? Ruang berapa?"

Nijimura yang melihat wajah pias Kuroko menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Rumah sakit universitas, ruang no 318." Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan proposal yang dicari dan tak sadar jika dia sudah seorang diri di kamar itu. "Ah! Ini dia! Tapi dia cuma kelelahan jadi basok pagi sudah pu- mana bocah biru tadi?"

Kuroko yang hanya memakai kemeja dan celana panjang seadanya menembus udara malam menuju rumah sakit milik universitas. Meski dalam satu kawasan, tetap saja jarak asrama kesana cukup membuatnya hampir membeku dimalam awal februari.

Sesampainya didepan ruangan Akashi, Kuroko berpapasan dengan wanita cantik berambut merah, mengingatkannya akan surai room mate nya itu.

"Selamat malam." Kuroko menyapa sopan.

"Selamat malam. Apa kau teman Seijuurou?" Tanya wanita itu. "Aku Akashi Akari, sepupu sekaligus tunangan Seijuurou."

Kuroko terdiam. Kata tunangan seakan-akan menamparnya. Benar juga, Akashi berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Bagimana bisa dia berfikir bahwa laki-laki sesempurna Akashi Seijuurou jatuh cinta padanya? Seharusnya dia tak menanggapi kata-kata pemuda merah itu dulu. Tentu dia hanya bercanda, mana mungkin serius mengatakannya. Toh kalimat seperti `belum bisa mendapatkan hatimu' itu tak sepenuhnya bisa disebut pernyataan cinta kan?

Setelah terdiam lama Kuroko menjawab dengan wajah datar khasnya. "Iya, saya teman satu kamar asrama dengan Akashi -kun. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Begitu ya, masuklah. Seijuurou pasti senang, temannya datang menjenguk. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa, Kuroko-san."

Setelah kepergian tunangan Akashi, Kuroko membuka pintu. Akashi yang mendengarkan musik sambil duduk bersandar kepala ranjang nampak tak menyadari kedatangannya. "Akashi-kun.." Mengulang panggilan 3x kali sampai Akashi menyadari kedatanganya.

Melepas headset ditelinga, Akashi tersenyum. "Kuroko, kau datang menjengukku?"

"Iya, maaf aku baru tau kau pingsan. Itupun karena Nijimura-senpai datang tadi. Mengambil proposalmu di kamar." Kuroko berdiri disamping ranjang Akashi. "Maaf tak membawa apapun. Aku tak sempat beli tadi."

Tertawa pelan, Akashi berkata. "Untuk apa juga? Sekarang jika aku mau aku sudah bisa kembali. Hanya saja ada yang memaksaku untuk bermalam disini."

"Tunangan Akashi-kun?" Tebak Kuroko.

Alis Akashi terangkat, agak terkejut. "Kau bertemu Akari?" Kuroko mengangguk. Memainkan sepasang sandal yang dia pakai. Masih menjadi pertanyaan kenapa tadi dia begitu terburu sampai hanya memakai sandal begini.

Akashi menghela nafas. "Itu hanya pertunangan konyol oleh orang tua kami. Bukan hal yang harus kau ingat."

"Benar juga, lagi pula itu memang tak ada hubungannya denganku." Kuroko terkekeh.

"Kuroko." Suara berat Akashi membuat Kuroko menoleh. Sepasang mata merah itu nampak serius. "Apa kau menanggapi obrolan terakhir kita dulu sebagai candaan?"

Kuroko kesulitan menelan saliva, "memang aku harus menanggapinya bagaimana?"

"Jangan membalas pertannyaanku dengan pertanyaan."

"Akashi-kun, kau serius?"

"Aku serius. Kuroko Tetsuya, aku ingin mendapatkanmu." Kuroko menahan nafas. "Tetsuya, Aku mencintaimu." Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Menuntun Kuroko duduk pada ranjang. Sedangkan tangan satunya mengusap pipi pucat pemuda biru. "Aku tak bercanda."

Seketika Kuroko teringat dengan obrolannya dan Aomine tadi siang. "Tapi, aku.. kita sama-sama pria Akashi-kun. Ini tidak benar! Ini salah."

"Lalu? Jika kau juga mencintaiku, apa yang salah, Tetsuya?" Akashi menyatukan jari dan dahi mereka. "Tak ada yang salah dalam cinta dan peperangan."

Bagai terbius oleh sepasang mata menawan itu, bibir Kuroko yang ingin menbantah tak bisa berkata. Seakan telah tertawan oleh pesona Akashi. Hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, tanpa lumatan maupun lidah. Hanya ciuman yang polos tanpa nafsu yang terselip disana.

Setelah Akashi keluar dari rumah sakit tak banyak yang berubah. Akashi masih sibuk mengurus organisasi, hanya saja tiap malam dia akan kembali ke asrama untuk beristirahat. Tak lupa memeluk Kuroko dalam tidur mereka dan mencium entah kening atau pipi pemuda biru itu sebelum berangkat. Selebihnya mereka tetap bersikap biasa diluar kamar.

Sampai seminggu mereka berpacaran tak seorang pun mengetahuinya. Tentu Kuroko dan Akashi tahu konsekuensinya, jika ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Tak hanya kemungkinan akan dipindahkan kamar, tapi di DO pun bukan hal yang mustahil. Karena bagaimanapun universitas mereka adalah universitas terbaik di negeri ini. Tentu pihak kampus tak ingin nama universitas tercoreng karena adanya anak didik mereka yang ketahuan gay. Jadi mau tak mau mereka harus pintar menyembunyikan tangan.

"Pernikahan? Memang tak apa untukku datang?" Tanya Kuroko tak yakin setelah mendengar tawaran Akashi.

"Tak apa Tetsuya. Sebenarnya memang untuk dua orang tapi Akari tak bisa datang." Akashi terhenyak, tak seharusnya dia mengatakan itu. Lihat saja. Kuroko sampai terkejut karenanya. "Maaf Tetsuya, bukan maksudku menjadikanmu pengganti Akari."

Kuroko menggeleng. Dia tahu, bagaimanapun dialah orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya hati Kuroko sakit mendengarnya. "Baiklah, besok aku akan menemani Akashi-kun." Berusaha tersenyum, meski Kuroko tahu Akashi menyadarinya.

"Terima kasih, karena rumahku tak jauh dari tempatnya kita bisa bermalam disana setelah acara selesai."

Di akhir pekan yang dijanjikan, Akashi dan Kuroko pergi ke Kyoto untuk mendatangi pernikahan kerabat Akashi. Acara pernikahan berlangsung di taman belakang mansion mempelai pria. Seperti yang diharapkan dari kerabat Akashi, pernikahan terasa benar mewahnya. Tamu yang datangpun nampak berwibawa dan anggun. Mengingatkan Kuroko, jika ini bukanlah tempat dia seharusnya berada.

Hingga waktunya seorang pastur membacakan janji. Semua berlangsung tenang dan khidmat. Akashi dan Kuroko yang duduk dibangku terbelakang diam-diam saling berpegangan tangan.

"Tuan apa anda bersedia menemani calon pasangan anda dalam sedih maupun senang? Dalam kaya maupun miskin? Selamanya hingga akhir hayat?"

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Akashi mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko.

"Nona apa anda bersedia menemani calon pasangan anda dalam sedih maupun senang? Dalam kaya maupun miskin? Selamanya hingga akhir hayat?"

"Saya bersedia." Balas Kuroko. "Dengan janji yang telah terucap ini kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Maka dipersilahkan untuk saling bertukar cincin."

Mendengarnya, Akashi pun mencari sesuatu untuk dipasangkan dijari Kuroko. Hingga dia melihat bunga rumput didekat kakinya. Ia petik, lalu tangkainya ia buat memutar hingga menjadi cincin dengan mahkota bunga yang menjadi permata. Lalu ia kenakan pada jari Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun." Setelah resepsi pernikahan selesai, mereka pun menuju kediaman Akashi. Sepanjang perjalan terlihat jelas Kuroko merasa gugup. Menyadarinya, Akashi pun bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana jika nanti aku bertemu dengan keluarga Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum. "Tak usah khawatir. Ayahku ada pertemuan ?bisnis di luar kota dan aku sudah tak punya ibu atau saudara. Jadi dirumah hanya ada pelayan saja."

Mendengarnya Kuroko menjadi lebih tenang. Sesampainya kediaman keluarga Akashi, Kuroko tak henti-hentinya dibuat kagum. Begitu mewah, besar, dan berkelas. Bagai dunia lain. Kembali Kuroko disadarkan akan perbedaan mereka.

"Rumah Akashi-kun benar-benar besar sekali ya. Walau aku tau kalau Akashi-kun seorang tuan muda, tapi tetap saja tak menyangka sampai sebesar ini." Ujar Kuroko yang membututi Akashi dari belakang.

Sesampai dikamar Akashi mereka duduk disofa yang tersedia disana. Seorang pelayan datang membawakan segelas kopi hitam dan segalas susu vanilla. Kuroko tak ingat salah satu dari mereka telah memesannya.

"Minumlah Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi, diikuti dengan menyeruput kopinya.

Kuroko meminum susu Vanillanya. "Karena hari ini, aku merasa disadarkan akan seberapa jauh dunia kita, Akashi-kun."

Akashi meletakan gelasnya. "Apa Tetsuya merasa terganggu karenanya?"

"Jika aku bilang tidak, sudah jelas itu bohong."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tak merasa terganggu lagi?" Akashi berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan duduk disampingnya. Memeluk pundak Kuroko, berusaha menenangkan.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. "Tak ada. Memang apa yang kuharapkan? Lagi pula ini semua tak akan bertahan selamanya."

Waktu seakan bergerak lebih lambat. Mendengarnya, Akashi pun meremas pundak Kuroko hingga ia merintih. "Tak akan bertahan untuk selamanya?"

"A-Akashi.. sakit.." Rintih Kuroko, hingga ia terhenyak memandang bola mata yang seharusnya merah itu. Seharusnya, karena salah satunya kini berwarna emas tak seperti beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Tetsuya, jangan lupakan sumpah yang kau ucapkan baru saja. Ingat apa yang sudah kita sanggupi tadi!" Remasan Akashi makin kuat terasa. Seakan-akan ingin meremukan pundak Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun! Lepas!"

"Kuberi tahu kau satu hal Tetsuya. Aku paling benci jika suatu milikku pergi. Jadi jangan sekalipun kau berpikir untuk pergi. Karena jika itu sampai terjadi akan kupastikan untuk menemukanmu. Mengurungmu, mematahkan kedua kakimu, dan tak akan kubiarkan kau bebas apapun yang terjadi."

Bagaikan berhadapan dengan sosok lain. Melihat sepasang mata yang menggelap itu Kuroko hanya bisa patuh, menganggukan kepala.

Hingga remasan Akashi mengendur dan sepasang matanya kembali menjadi merah seperti semula. Lalu tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Kuroko dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu Kuroko. Jadi kumohon, tetaplah berada disampingku."

Sejak saat itu Kuroko sadar. Jika Akashi memiliki dua kepribadian ganda. Kepribadian yang pada akhirnya benar-benar membawanya dalam kehidupan yang mati.

 **tbc**

Halo, PuChan desu!  
Newbie di ffn yang kebetulan dah lama kena WB.  
Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh film BL pertamayang saya tonton dengan judul yang sama. Cuma karena tak ingin terkesan OOC, sifat asli karakter tetap tanpa diubah. Jika ada typo mohon maaf sebesar2nya..  
Akhir kata, review please! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A Round Trip to Love**

 **Chap 2**

 _ **Karena cinta ini, aku tak akan perrnah melepaskanmu Tetsuya.**_

 _ **Kau yakin itu cinta, Akashi-kun?  
Bukannya itu hanya egomu semata?**_

..

Sejak hari itu sikap Akashi mulai berubah pada Kuroko. Ciuman yang dulu murni hanya kecupan, kini lebih dalam dengan selipan lidah. Tak jarang gigitan turut berdominan. Memang mereka belum sampai pada tahap sex, karena Kuroko telah mendeklarasikan ketidak siapannya. Akashi pun tak memaksa dan, mau menunggu sampai batas kesanggupan si biru. Namun sampai kapan?

Malam ini adalah bulan ke 3 mereka berpacaran, dan menjadi minggu terakhir mereka sekamar, karena pembangunan asrama telah selesai. Kuroko dibantu oleh Akashi membereskan barang yang akan dipindahkan.

Sampai Kuroko tak sengaja menjatuhkan tumpukan buku Akashi di samping lemari dan menemukan sebungkus barang asing menyelip disana. "Akashi-kun ini apa?"

Bola mata Akashi melebar, terkejut dengan barang yang ditunjukan Kuroko. "Darimana kau menemukannya, Tetsuya?" Kuroko menaikan bahu, "Sepertinya menyelip diantara bukumu."

Menghela nafas, Akashi menjawab, "Itu kondom." Mendengarnya, seketika wajah Kuroko pias. Bagaimanapun ini kali pertama dia melihat benda ini.

"Ah, begitu. Maaf, aku harus menaruhnya dimana?" Kelabakan tak tahu harus bagaimana, Kuroko kembali menjatuhkan setumpuk buku yang tadi sudah ditatanya. Tak hanya buku, diapun ikut terjatuh. Bahkan menimpa Akashi yang tak jauh didepannya.

Pandangan Kuroko dan Akashi sejajar lurus dengan jarak kurang dari sejengkal. Membuat mereka berdua sama-sama bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Mengikat tatapan lawan tanpa memberi spasi.

Tangan Akashi menarik kepala Kuroko hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Melumatnya, lalu menyelipkan lidah untuk merasakan bibir yang selalu menjadi candu. Mengapsen gigi dan mengusap langit-langit hingga Kuroko berasa melayang. Tak sadar jika posisi mereka telah bertukar. "Akashi-kun..." Desah Kuroko, setelah bibirnya lolos dari ciuman maut Akashi.

"Panggil namaku dengan benar Tetsuya." Bisik si merah, hingga bulu kuduk Kuroko ikut meremang.

"Se-seijurou.." Kembali kecupan menjadi hadiah Kuroko.

Dengan gaya bridal style Akashi membawa Kuroko diatas ranjang, tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Menyentuh setiap titik yang membuat Kuroko mabuk kepayang. Mengecup leher hingga tulang pelikat dan kembali ke bibir. Melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Kuroko. Hingga Kuroko sadar akan kemana ini berlanjut dan mendorong pundak kekasihnya. "Hentikan, Akashi-kun!"

Tak mau mendengarkan. Akashi kembali membungkam bibir Kuroko. Satu tangannya menghentikan pergerakan kedua tangan si biru. Sedangkan tangan yang lain berusaha melepas kait dan menurunkan zipper celana Kuroko.

"Tidak! Akashi-kun!" Kembali bersuara, Kuroko kembali memberontak saat Akashi berusaha meninggalkan kissmark pada lehernya. "Kumohon, berhenti!" Kuroko mulai terisak karena rasa takut. Dia masih belum siap mental untuk ketahap ini. Mata Akashi yang gelap menatap Kuroko yang menitihkan air mata. Ini mengingatkan si biru dengan Akashi yang sama di Kyoto waktu itu.

"Berhenti? Kau ingin berhenti?!" Teriak si merah. Benar saja, warna mata kiri Akashi sudah tak merah lagi. "Lebih baik kau jangan melawan, Tetsuya!" Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia tak mau melakukannya, terlebih dengan Akashi yang tak ia kenal. Ini salah!

"Aku tak mau Akashi-kun! Aku masih belum siap melakukannya."

"Belum siap? Lalu kapan, hah?" Akashi mendengus, meremehkan. "Aku sudah berusaha diam sampai hari ini. Dan kau bilang masih belum siap? Jangan buatku tertawa, Tetsuya!" Sekali lagi tangan Kuroko ditahan kuat. "Jangan banyak memberontak atau kuikat kedua tangan dan kakimu nanti!" Ancam Akashi final.

Namun Kuroko tetaplah Kuroko Tetsuya yang keras kepala.

Saat Akashi lengah dalam melepaskan kaos yang ia kenakan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kuroko mendorongnya hingga terjatuh berguling dari kasur. Lalu tanpa jeda, berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk keluar dari kamar. Tanpa sempat membenarkan kemeja dan celana yang dipakai. Untungnya mahasiswa yang tinggal di asrama kebanyakan pulang karena libur semester baru ini. Jadi tak akan ada yang melihat keadaan Kuroko yang terhitung mengenaskan.

Setelah lelah berlari tanpa arah, Kuroko terhenti di halte depan kampus. Memperbaiki pakaiannya, karena bagaimanapun ini sudah jam 10 lewat. Angin malam tentu membuatnya kedinginan. Duduk terdiam, karena tak tau harus kemana. Kuroko memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Seharian ini dia belum sempat makan apa-apa kecuali susu pagi tadi. Masih belum dia juga tak membawa dompet ataupun hp. Bahkan alas kakipun dia tak pakai. Semoga saja tak sampai ada orang yang salah mengira dia gelandangan karena penampilannya yang kacau ini.

"Dingin.." Bisik kuroko lirih. Padahal ini sudah masuk bulan april, tapi kenapa sedingin ini? Hingga tanpa sadar air mata Kuroko kembali menetes. Mungkin karena dingin dan lapar. Atau.. karena sikap Akashi yang menakutkan?

Mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, Kuroko menoleh. Disana ada Akashi yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Tapi Kuroko sudah tak peduli lagi. Toh dia sudah kehabisan tenaga dan tak tahu juga harus pergi kemana. "Kenapa hanya duduk disini?"

"Aku tak punya uang." Jawab Kuroko diikuti dengan perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring.

Akashi memandang tak percaya. "Yang benar saja! Dan kau lebih memilih diam disini? Padahal kau jelas kelaparan dan kedinginan seperti itu?!"

"Aku lebih memilih kelaparan dan kedinginan disini, dibandingkan harus diserang room mateku."

Geram, Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko. "Kau ikut kembali denganku ke asrama!"

Menolak, Kuroko balas menarik tangannya. "Aku tak mau! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, hah?!"

"Akashi-kun itu yang sebenarnya kenapa?!" Kuroko balas teriak. "Aku memang mencintai Akashi-kun, tapi apa itu artinya aku harus melakukan apa yang tak kumau? Kenapa Akashi-kun terus menerus memaksaku seperti ini? Memang apa salahku?" Kembali Kuroko terisak.

Akashi yang mulai sadar akan sikapnya, berusaha menekan egonya. Memeluk Kuroko, berusaha menenangkan. "Sudah jangan menangis. Maaf, aku yang salah, Tetsuya. Jadi berhentilah menangis.

Setelah Kuroko mulai tenang, Akashi pun menggendong Kuroko dipunggungnya. Mengantarnya kembali ke asrama dalam diam. Hingga Akashi mulai berbicara, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Tetsuya.. Semua orang tentu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mereka suka dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Akupun tak terkecuali. Aku ingin melakukan sex denganmu, tapi kau menolaknya dengan keras, hingga aku merasa jika kau menolakku." Ungkap Akashi. "Aku tak ingin memaksamu, tapi sisi lain diriku tak senang dengan penolakanmu. Hingga akhirnya aku malah menyakitimu. Jadi kumohon, agar kau mau mengerti."

Kuroko tak membalas. Hanya saja pelukannya pada Akashi yang semakin menguatlah yang menjadi jawaban.

..

Kini Kuroko tak lagi sekamar dengan Akashi, karenanya pertemuan mereka jadi berkurang. Jikapun ingin berjumpa mereka harus bisa melaraskan waktu mereka yang padat, terlebih Kuroko yang harus punya alasan untuk keluar dari kamar tanpa jadi pertannyaan room matenya.

"Malam ini kau keluar lagi Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine yang memainkan bola basketnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Begitulah, Aomine-kun. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku Akashi-kun."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering keluar dengannya. Padahal kalian sudah tak sekamar lagi."

Jeda sejenak. Membuat pria bermarga Aomine itu melirik si biru yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan buku ditangan.

"Bukannya karena sudah tak sekamar lagi, makannya wajar untuk bertemu?" Kuroko beralasan, berlalu meninggalkan pemuda dim itu.

Selama perjalan Kuroko sudah tak sabar. Pada pasalnya sudah satu minggu ini Kuroko tak berjumpa dengan kekasihnya. Belum sampai dikamar sang kekasih, tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang menutup kedua matanya. Terkejut. Hampir saja Kuroko berteriak sampai mendengar suara yang familiar baginya.

"Ini aku, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi tanpa melepaskan mata Kuroko.

Kuroko menghela nafas lega. "Akashi-kun membuatku kaget saja. Kenapa harus menutup mataku begini?"

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan. Jangan buka matamu sampai kuperbolehkan." Kuroko menganggukan kepala dan mengikuti Akashi yang kini menuntunya. Meski tak tau kemana arah tujuan kekasih merahnya ini menuntunnya. Yang ia tahu ini bukan arah menuju kamar Akashi dan ini terlalu jauh masuk kedalam kawasan asrama.

"Baiklah, kau sudah boleh membuka matamu, Tetsuya."

Perlahan Kuroko membuka matanya. Menemukan dirinya dikelilingi lilin berbentuk hati. Seperti biasa, Akashi selalu bisa mengejutkannya. "Ini, indah sekali Akashi-kun." Kuroko terkagum.

Akashi tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan kota kecil dari sakunya. "Ini untuk Tetsuya. Bukalah."

Menerima kotak pemberian Akashi, Kuroko melepas ikatan pita pada kotaknya. Menemukan sepasang cincin indah didalamnya. "Ini.." Tak bisa berkata, Kuroko memandang akashi dengan tak percaya.

"Mungkin sudah terlambat, tapi aku ingin Tetsuya menerimanya." Akashi mengusap lembut pipi Kuroko. "Maukah sebelum memakainya, kita mengulang sumpah kita dulu, Tetsuya?"

Masih dalam keadaan terkejut Kuroko mengangguk, menyanggupi.

Menggenggam tangan Kuroko, Akashi berucap, "Saya, Akashi Seijuurou bersumpah akan menemani Kuroko Tetsuya dalam sedih maupun senang. Dalam kaya maupun miskin. Selamanya hingga akhir hayat."

Dengan suara bergetar Kuroko membalas, "Saya, Kuroko Tetsuya bersumpah akan menemani Akashi Seijuuroi dalam sedih maupun senang. Dalam kaya maupun miskin. Selamanya hingga akhir hayat."

Akashi pun mengambil cincin digenggaman Kuroko. Memasangkannya pada jari kelingking1 tangan kanan kekasihnya. Lalu berlanjut dengan Kuroko yang memasangkan pada jari kelingking tangan kiri Akashi.

"Terima kasih Tetsuya, karena telah mencintaiku." Akashi menyatukan bibirnya dengan Tetsuya lalu memeluk tubuh mungil sang kekasih. "Aku tak akan mengingkarinya dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Jadi kumohon, janganlah juga kau meninggalkanku."

..

..

PLAKKK

Suara tamparan keras menggema di ruang kerja Akashi Seijiro. Anak tunggalnya lah yang menjadi pelampiasan emosinya. "Apa-apaan dengan sikapmu yang mulai brengsek ini, Seijuurou?! Membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Akari? Kau pikir seberapa besar kerugian yang akan didapat perusahaan dengan sikap egoismu ini, hah?!"

"Bagaimanapun, sejak awal saya telah menentang pertunangan ini Otou-sama. Tentang kerugian yang Otou-sama maksud, tak perlu khawatir. Akan kuusahakan tak ada sepersen pun yang berkurang dari saham Otou-sama." Terang Akashi Seijuurou dengan tenang. Seakan telah merencanakan semua dengan matang.

Seijirou tersenyum meremehkan. "Begitu, kau memang putraku. Jadi wajar untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kalau begitu bagaimana penjelasanmu dengan ini Seijurou?"

Sebuah amplop berisi foto Akashi dan Tetsuya ada disana. Bahkan foto saat mereka berciuman diruang kosong kampus pun tak terkecuali. Dengan ini Akashi tak bisa mengelak lagi. Senyuman Seijiro membuat Seijuurou muak. "Jadi apa yang Otou-sama mau?"

"Aku tak akan mengusik bocah biru itu, dengan syarat." Seijiro menghentikan kata-katanya dengan memberi amplop lain. "Bereskan barangmu dan bawa kopermu ke Amerika. Kau akan melanjutkan kuliah disana dan menjalankan cabang baru perusahaan." Didalam amplop terdapat sebuah brosur universitas ternama di Amerika dan tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan minggu depan. "Aku tak memaksamu untuk meninggalkan bocah biru itu. Tapi kupastikan kau tak akan bisa bertemu dengannya jika berani mengecewakanku."

Akashi memandang ayahnya dengan mata mengkilat. "Ah, dan juga.." Seakan teringat sesuatu, Seijiro melanjutkan. "Tentu jangan berharap kau akan mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan apa lagi menghubungi bocah itu, Seijuurou." Ujar Seijiro penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi Otou-sama sudah merencanakan semua? Lalu untuk apa gunanya tamparan diawal tadi?" Sebenarnya Seijuurou sudah bisa menebak apa jawaban ayahnya.

"Tentu saja." Berjalan kembali menuju kursinya. "Sebagai pembukaan yang dramatis."

Dengan geram, Akashi meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya. Bagaimanapun dia harus bertemu Kuroko sekarang. Jika Ayahnya sudah mengetahui keberadaan bocah biru itu, tentu dia dalam bahaya.

..

"Tetsuya!" Aomine sedang membaca majalah Mei-chan terkagetkan oleh kedatangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba. Hampir saja dia jatuh dari kursi karenanya. "Woy, ngapain dating kayak orang kesetanan gitu, Akashi?"

Tak menggubris, Akashi membalas pertanyaan Aomine dengan pertanyaan lain. "Dimana Tetsuya?"

"Oh... Dia baru saja keluar. Kenapa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Aomine, Akashi langsung pergi. Memutari asrama hingga menemukan pemuda biru sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian serba hitam. Dengan segera Akashi menghampiri Kuroko. Menarik pundak pemuda itu dan menyembunyikannya di belakangnya.

"Akashi-kun..." Terkesiap, Kuroko tak menyangka jika Akashi akan muncul dihadapannya.

"Pergi dari sini dan jangan dekati Tetsuya lagi!" Perintah Akashi pada pria tak dikenal itu.

"Ah.. sakit Akashi-kun." Tanpa jeda mencengkram tangan Kuroko dan membawanya pergi. Sampainya di kamar si merah, Akashi melepaskan cengkramannya. Meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

Bingung, Kuroko menjawab, "Kami belum sempat mengobrol sampai Akashi-kun datang. Memang ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

Menghela nafas lega, Akashi berkata, "Dengar baik-baik! Jangan sekali-kali kau mau bersama orang asing seperti tadi! Jika orang seperti tadi muncul, jangan kau gubris. Jika bisa, kau lari jauh-jauh dari mereka! Mengerti?" Tegas Akashi tanpa memberi waktu Kuroko untuk menyela.

"Beri aku alasan. Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

Akashi menjelaskan. "Dia orang suruhan ayahku. Baru saja aku menemui beliau, ternyata ayah sudah tahu kita berpacaran."

Kuroko terkejut, "sudah tahu?"

Akashi menganggukan kepala. "Yang jelas ayahku tak senang mengetahuinya, maka dari itu dia akan melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk memisahkan kita. Jadi berhati-hatilah." Tubuh Kuroko gemetaran mendengarnya.

Kuroko takut, sekarang apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan? Ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka, berarti cepat atau lambat ibunya juga akan mengetahui ini. Dia harus mengatakan apa pada ibunya? Ibunya tak akan senang. Bagaimana jika ibunya akan mengurungnya seperti dulu? Bagaimana jika-

"Tetsuya!" Mengguncang tubuh si biru untuk mengambil perhatian, Akashi lanjut berkata. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Ayahku telah membuat perjanjian denganku, jadi dia tak akan berani menyakitimu. Hanya saja.. Aku harus melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika untuk mendapat persetujuan beliau." Mata Kuroko membulat.

"Jadi Akashi-kun tak akan ada disini sampai lulus nanti?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Karena tak hanya berkuliah, aku harus mengurus cabang perusahaan disana. Jadi kemungkinan akan lebih lama."

"Apa itu artinya aku dan Akashi-kun.. harus selesai sampai sini?"

"Apa maksudmu! Tentu saja itu tak benar! Meski terpisah jarak, kita masih bisa menggunakan surat untuk berhubungan."

Pesimis, Kuroko berujar, "tapi sampai kapan Akashi-kun? Kau saja tak tahu berapa lama disana."

Sejenak, Akashi berfikir. Menimang waktu, situasi, dan kemungkinan selama di Amerika nanti. "Kalau begitu aku berjanji 4 tahun! Aku akan kembali 4 tahun lagi! Tunggu aku di Narita 4 tahun kedepan dengan tanggal yang sama dengan keberangkatanku nanti."

Memandang Akashi tak percaya, lalu Kuroko menggukan kepala. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Memang kapan Akashi-kun berangkat?"

"Minggu depan."

Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama terdiam. Minggu depan dia harus berpisah dengan si merah untuk waktu lama ya.

Kuroko memeluk kekasihnya. "Jika begitu kita harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko.

Akashi menganggukan kepala membalas pelukan kekasihnya. "Tentu, itulah maksudku."

..

Sejak hari itu Aomine jarang sekali menemukan Kuroko di kamar mereka. Pria dim itu hanya berjumpa dengan Kuroko saat dia ingin mengambil baju atau buku pelajaran. Membuat si dim khawatir, jika ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kabar Akashi yang akan keluar dari universitas.

"Tetsu, malam ini kau tak tidur di kamar lagi?" Tanya Aomine, yang melihat Kuroko mengemasi beberapa lembar pakaian.

"Iya, aku akan menginap di kamar Akashi-kun."

Aomine menghela nafas. "Kau tau apa yang sudah anak-anak bicarakan dibelakangmu, karena tingkahmu akhir-akhir ini?"

Kuroko mengangkat bahu, acuh.

"Mereka bilang kau wanitanya Akashi." Kuroko menghentikan gerakannya. "Pertemuan kalian yang tidak wajar, juga cincin yang kalian pakai itu membuat semua orang beranggapan seperti itu. Terlebih mereka sudah tahu semenjak bersamamu Akashi membatalkan pertunangannya dengan cucu perdana mentri itu."

"Aomine-kun percaya?"

"Hah?" Pertanyaan Kuroko membuat Aomine bingung.

"Semua orang, yang Aomine-kun bilang itu apa juga termasuk Aomine-kun?"

Aomine menghela nafas. "Aku tidak sebegitu bodohnya untuk tidak menyadari sikapmu ini kita sudah berteman dengan sejak kecil."

Dengan suara bergetar, Kuroko bertanya. "Aomine-kun, jijik denganku?"

Menepuk jidatnya sendiri, Aomine mendekati Kuroko yang masih berdiam diri didepan lemari pakaian. "Apapun pilihanmu, jika kau menyukainya dan yakin tak akan menyesal nantinya, maka aku akan tetap berada dipihakmu, Tetsu." Mengusap rambut biru muda, Aomine melanjutkan. "Meski begitu aku tetap merasa takut jika kau melanjutkannya, apa kau mampu menghadapi konsekuensinya? Kau yang paling tahu seberapa besar kekuatanmu sendiri. Dan aku juga tahu kau tak sekuat itu untuk menghadapi hal tabu seperti ini, Tetsu."

TBC

1\. Jari kelingking atau Mercury mewakili segala sesuatu tentang hubungan karena jari ini sangat berkaitan dengan kekuatan kejiwaan seseorang. Jari ini adalah semua tentang asosiasi kita dengan dunia luar yang artinya ini adalah kebalikan dari ibu jari. Mengenakan cincin di jari ini akan membantu seseorang untuk meningkatkan hubungan dengan sesama, baik dalam bersosial, percintaan maupun dalam dunia bisnis.

Hisashiburi...

Maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk Reader tachi akan lamanya saya buat lanjutin cerita ini. Karena kendala kesibukan dan efek bingung mau bikin alurnya harus gimana. Biar nggak terkesan maksa sebagaimana filmnya, tapi nggak terlalu rumit kayak novelnya. Karena nggak yakin bisa namatin cerita yang terlalu banyak chapter. Jadi baru sekarang bisa posting kelanjutan fic ini.

Maaf kalalu banyak perubahan didalam cerita yang mungkin nggak sesuai harapan. Semoga masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan fic ini.

Akhir kata..

Review please...


End file.
